Wicked Love
by TotallyNonchalantFBI
Summary: Philip and Aurora have grown up together, but after a surprise from their parents, their lives are thrown into turmoil. Maleficent is trying to destroy Aurora for her own selfish reasons, and Aurora doesn't have the help of the faries!
1. Life Goes On, and On

**Ok, so I'm doing this story with one of my friends, ForeverSpinelli. Check out some of her stories! I'm doing the odd chapters and she's doing the even. Well update as quickly as we can, but we're trying to collaborate ideas as well as make this the best story you can read, so don't except nightly updates, because you will be disappointed. So this story is basically about what would happen if Sleeping Beauty had to go through everything without the fairies help. Naturally, the plot of the story will change, and there will be twists and OCs, but it'd be boring otherwise! Without further ado…**

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Twirling through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

_-Mr. Brightside_

_The Killers_

Maleficent had never liked how she looked. Her half-witch blood sent delightful magic blood through her veins, and Maleficent loved that aspect of her heritage. However, her skin was green, and her hair was ebony black. There were horns poking out the top of her head, and she did not know why. She had asked her mother once, who was a more powerful witch than she, but after a long beating, Maleficent never asked again. There was never a chance for her to ask again, for her mother was captured by town peasants and burned. She had never even met her father.

But the horns were easily disguised with a large updo. But tonight Maleficent had to spend extra time on her hair, for there was a ball at Prince Stephan's castle. She was going to be brave. She curled her hair with rags, leaving her horns exposed. She wondered what Stephen would think of her, the more beautiful her. Every woman had heard of the bachelor, and _every_ woman wanted him. She had spent hours getting ready and sewing an orange dress to wear. She felt pretty and fine and like somebody would love her.

She headed to the ball, her head filled with all sorts of dreams and notions about things that would never happen. As soon as she got there, two things happened that would change her forever. One, she saw Prince Stephen, _her_ Stephen, _gorgeous_ Stephen, dancing with some stupid blond. Two, everyone saw her. Everyone screamed "witch!" throwing objects, food at her. Her eyes filled with tears, she sprinted from the room, looking back only once, only to see the blond bimbo yell "What a hideous thing! Oh, she looks like a pumpkin!" as she clung to Stephen.

Maleficent tore back to her lair, tearing it apart, destroying her things and herself. She cut off her hair and ripped up her fairy tale books. Maleficent would close her eyes and all she would see is the blond girl, with _her_ prince. She thought for days, trying to get over it, but making no progress. She disguised herself, and draped herself with cloaks as she ventured into town. She had purchased some herbs and was heading back up to her lair when she saw the poster, it was complete with pictures and names. The poster showed Prince Stephen announcing his engagement to the blond girl, Princess Sophia. Maleficent's first instinct was to cast a spell, brew a potion, and kill Sophia. Remove the competition. But how could she? Sophia was the love of Stephen. How could she hurt him like that? Rip off a piece of his heart. And the only one who would actually feel the pain would be Stephen, Sophia would feel no suffering, only death, then nothing. But no, no Maleficent would have her revenge. She just had to wait. An opportunity would present itself, all in good time.

…

After many, many years of hoping, praying for a child, the king and queen were granted their wish. A daughter was born, with golden hair and deep violet eyes. They named her Aurora, for the sun, because she lit up their lives with joy. After a month, they felt their child was strong enough to be out in public, so they arranged a celebration. They were to invite the whole kingdom, arrange a holiday. Everyone was invited, peasants and nobility alike. It was a light party, with a little dancing, and a little food. The people came by to look at the baby and to pay their best wishes. The sun began to set, and a few people began to leave, family by family. As the sun set, the doors flew open. Maleficent entered, black cloaks billowing, eyes flaming. A crow rested on her hand, her hand rested on her enchanted staff.

"Fools!" She yelled, flinging out her arms, sending her crow flying. " Hmm, what a pity." She murmured, seeming to calm down. "At first I just hoped an invitation had slipped your mind. But from your faces I could tell I was not expected. How embarrassing."

"Please, just let us be!" Queen Sophia begged, clutching her hands together.

At the sight of her, all sympathy Maleficent could possibly possess blew away. "Ha! So I see we're celebrating _a baby_."

Queen Sophia's eyes flew open as she rushed to the crib, pulling Aurora up with the blankets. "Please, just leave…" she asked, a tear slipping from her eyes and landing on her baby.

Maleficent smirked. "Listen well! All of you! The princess will grow, in grace and beauty. She will be a star in the sky, the apple of your eye. But by her 16th birthday, she will die!"

"SIEZE HER!" Stephen roared.

The guards chased after Maleficent, but in the wave of her staff, she had disappeared into the night, her crow following her.

…

Aurora had just turned seven years old, and boy was she proud of it! She felt so much older, so much more mature! And mother had said she would find out something very special tonight! After the banquet, of course.

Aurora went out to the garden. She loved how the animals scampered around the garden, but always came close to her. Birds would land on her head and shoulders, and chipmunks and squirrels would help her collect berries. For some reason, Aurora loved to do that.

"What are you doing?" a little brown hair boy came up behind her, causing her to jump and spin around.

"What do you want?" she asked, a little scared of the stranger.

"Can I pick berries with you? What's your name?" the little boy asked.

"Um, sure!" Aurora said, warming up to the stranger. "I'm Aurora!"

"That's a pretty name!" The stranger stuck out his hand. "Hi! I'm Philip!"

The two shook hands and started to pick berries together. Aurora began to sing a little song she made up about chipmunks, and Philip was mesmerized by her voice.

"You sing REALLY well!" he said. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm seven." Aurora smiled, feeling so old.

"Ha! I'm older! I'm _nine_!" Philip said. He ran off, back around the fence.

…

One thing Aurora didn't like is neighboring castles. And her bedroom, of course, was within' seeing distance of Philip's. Their kingdoms were neighboring, their fathers best friends, and the castles only a sprint away. And to top it all off, the kingdoms were joining. Aurora and Philip were betrothed. She was told on her seventh birthday.

Aurora was thirteen, and she just feet so, so awkward. Which she never had before! And to make it all worse, Philip wasn't awkward _at all_! He had grown to be about an inch taller than she was, and she had gained weight, cut her hair to her shoulders, and spent day and night trying to fight her skin. Why didn't he have to deal with any of that?

He didn't let her forget it either! Whatever happened to chivalry? Just because they had been friends for so long doesn't mean he can make fun of her, does it? Aurora felt like she wanted to slug him. Even worse, her fourteenth birthday was coming up, and of all things her parents had to throw a ball. What could be worse than trying to dance, but only stepping on toes?

It was the night of the ball and Aurora had spent the last four hours getting ready, each minute spent trying to hold in tears. She was never going to look pretty! Why bother?

Still, she had to head down the stairs, into the ballroom, in that stupid pink dress. Aurora wanted it blue. But it puffed, and though she huffed, she still had to wear it. She sat on the side most of the time, playing with a bit of the lace on her skirt, while everyone gracefully twirled around her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Aurora looked up, expecting it to be Philip, forced to come over here naturally. They would dance once, they he would go off with his friends and she would just sit here, sigh, for the rest of the night.

But it wasn't!

It was a little blond boy, she had never seen him before! He had big blue eyes. He looked older than her, older than _Philip_. And he did not seem like he was forced to come over here at all. Of course she accepted, he was too handsome to think of doing anything but! She sucked in her stomach and tried to be as graceful as possible, she didn't step on his toes, or bump foreheads. She looked into his eyes and wasn't too shy to look away. They were gliding across the dance floor-and then they bumped into Philip.

"Hey, you oka-_Aurora_?" Philip said, a look of disbelief coming across his face. He grabbed Aurora's arm –hard- and yanked her away from everyone. "Why are you dancing with him?"

"Because I can!"

"Do you have any idea who that is? He's the prince of Gingeria, he's our enemy! You can't dance with him!"

"Why not? He's very nice and _no one else_ has asked me to dance!"

Philip stared at her for a second, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. He held out his hands. "Aurora, would you like to dance?"

Aurora smiled. "I'd love to"

Philip monopolized her for the rest of the night.

…

She was fifteen, but if you asked her she would say fifteen years, ten months, and six days. Aurora certainly had something to look forward to! She had no knowledge of the curse, and was merely counting down the days until she was old enough to marry.

She looked in the mirror. He figured had trimmed over the months and her hair and grown out to her lower back, falling in waves. Her violet eyes were more piercing than ever. She couldn't wait to be a bride. Of course, the majority of this excitement was attributed to whom she would marry.

Philip. He was almost eighteen and ready to inherit the throne. He had grown to be about 6 foot 3, and still had big brown eyes and brown hair, just like he had as a child. He was so sweet to her; they talked all the time, and would send messages between their rooms using carrier doves. Aurora saved every message in a drawer. She didn't know it, but so did Philip.

But, she had not seen him in so long. Her father and Philip's had been fighting, and the two had not been allowed to meet. In fact, she hadn't seen him in person since her fourteenth birthday party. Only once, had he been able to sneak out of the castle, as had she, in order to meet. It was exactly twenty-six days ago. She missed him so. He hadn't even kissed her yet!

With her thoughts, she went to sleep. Both she and Philip wished they were at the other's castle. Their own homes felt more like prisons.

…

"Good morning Philip!" Philip's father greeted him heartily, especially considering the large purple bags underneath his eyes.

Philip laughed, "Good morning father! What puts you in such a good mood?"

"Well now that you mention it, I have some exceptional news to give you! I was over talking to King Stephen last night, in fact I nary got any sleep at all! We came to an agreement, at last!"

The gears in Philip's head spun, and he put two and two together. "You mean I get to see Aurora! Oh thank you! Oh-"

"Now, now son! Let me finish" his father interrupted. "As you know, Stephen and I have been fighting for quite some time! And we've finally decided that our plan would not work. Our kingdoms shall not join, and you will not be marrying Aurora."

Philip froze.


	2. Better Than You

**Hey! Forever Spinelli here! So something's wrong with me… I like villains better then princesses now! HELP ME PLEASE! So here is a chapter about one of the best villainess: Maleficent, well it's really about someone else, fail, but well you'll find out. Oh yes and this is somewhat related to The Kingdom Keepers By: Ridley Pearson (read them, there are 4 out right now and they are epic!) and a character named "Jez". Anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney *sigh* if I did, Hannah Montana never would have never aired and Pirates 4 would have been out a long time ago**

"Ivy come here" Maleficent called. The little fairy of about 5 ran into the room, black sparkles coming behind her. Maleficent held the girls face and examined it. She then turned the girl around and padded her back. She smiled.

"No green skin and no wings my darling" Maleficent said.

"Is that good Mama?" The girl asked turning to face her mother.

"Yes, very good my darling" Maleficent said. The girl smiled. "Show me your dragon" The little girl nodded and ran out of the room, coming back moments later with a black staff and a blue crystal ball at the top. She put both hands on it and slammed it into the ground. The young girl morphed into a small dragon, completely black, only her eyes were yellow.

"Good, now go" Maleficent shooed the girl away. Ivy changed back into a human and walked out. She found a tiny snow white kitten. Her eyes lit up and she ran over and picked it up. As soon as her fingerers touched its fur it turned midnight black. She smiled and started to walk to her room.

"What! When did you plan on telling me?" Her mother screamed. "Ivy, I'll be back, some old friends forgot to invite me to a party" She stormed out past Ivy and flew away in her dragon form. Ivy sighed and leaned against the cold stone wall.

"Mother, I um was wondering if I could go to that party" A 12 year old dark fairy asked quietly.

"Ivy, you know that party is for the Princess and we don't like her" Maleficent said smiling at Ivy.

"Yes, but there are rumors that Prince Gregor will be there and..." Ivy muttered.

"Ah, young love I see" Maleficent smiled. "Well you look normal enough" Ivy looked hopeful for a moment. "But it would never work, fairies like us don't get love, we get wizards who are idiots and run away" Maleficent glared. "Love is only for humans, and even then it means nothing!" Ivy ran from the room in tears. She ran to her room.

"Why does she do this to me?" She cried out to her cat, Midnight. Then she got an idea. Ivy checked to make sure her mother was busy and snuck out. She vaporized herself to the palace. She made herself a beautiful black evening gown and a silver tiara. She quickly entered the palace before the guard realized she really wasn't Princess Elizabeth of Amity. She looked around until she saw him, Prince Gregor, right as he asked Princess Aurora for a dance. She about to scream, send a curse to Aurora, kill Gregor, but if she did people would know who she was. She found Philip sitting in a chair looking as if he wanted to be anywhere in the world but at the party. She slowly wondered her way over to him and sat next to the younger boy.

"Your princess is dancing with Prince Gregor, isn't he your enemy?" Ivy asked the 11 year old. Philip jerked up and looked around until he spotted the two. He stood up and stormed over. Ivy watched happily as Philip kindly asked to dance with Aurora and then chewed out the young Princess about dancing with Gregor. She felt a body next to her and turned to see Gregor standing next to her.

"What are you doing here Ivy?" He asked quietly leaning down. She blushed.

"I could ask you the same thing" She retorted.

"Well unlike you, I actually received an invitation" Gregor smirked.

"Who said I didn't?" Ivy challenged.

"Well, I think I can say with no doubt that you didn't" He smirked again. Ivy blushed. "While at least since your here, why not a dance?" He bowed and held out his hand. Ivy's blush deepened as she took his hand. Soon they had danced the whole night.

"Shall I take you home?" Gregor asked.

"Mother would have a fit, she doesn't know where I am" Ivy said. Gregor nodded and kissed her on the check.

"Until next time, poison" He said smiling and using her nickname. He walked away from her, to the carriage that had brought him, his sister and their parents. Ivy walked out the front door and heard a girl yelling.

"Look now it's over and you never let me in! I am Elizabeth!" The girl was pleading. Ivy let out an ice cold laugh and ran off behind some trees to vaporize home.

…

"Leave" Ivy hissed pushing on Gregor's chest.

"But I just got here!" He protested.

"Mother" She said. He nodded and dove under her bed.

"Ivy?" Her mother called. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother I'm fine" The 16 year old rolled her eyes.

"I here voices" The green faced fairy peeked into the room.

"I'm just practicing" She lied and smiled sweetly. Her mother looked at her with suspicion.

"Well be sure to get those herbs for me, they are only good if picked at midnight" Maleficent said.

"Yes, Mother" Ivy said. Maleficent left the room. Gregor rolled out from under the bed. He stood up and kissed her.

"Ivy, it's almost time" Maleficent said.

"For what mother?" The now 20 year old beautiful dark fairy asked walking into her mother's potions room.

"The Princess will prick her finger and die, leaving the royal family with no heir" Maleficent had an evil look in her eye. "With no heir, the thrown will up for grabs and we can move in and take it" Ivy smiled. She would finally be able to marry Gregor, and she would be a princess. She picked up Midnight and spun around.

"Oh Midnight we will be princesses" She said as Midnight purred.


	3. Malicious

**Annnddd we're back! TotallyNonchalantFBI is back. Now unlike my friend, I prefer the princesses to the villians ;] Now I really have nothing to say, so to the chapter!**

_Boy, one day you'll be a man_

_A girl will help you understand_

_So smile like you mean it_

_-Smile Like You Mean It_

_The Killers_

Aurora lay on her bed and cried. She sobbed until she felt all tears were drained from her body. Then she just lay there, perfectly still, as if she was dead. She remembered just what had happened:

"_Aurora, you are aware of the tension that has been growing between our two kingdoms." Aurora's father began, gesturing to Philip's castle. Aurora sighed. "Aurora! Pay attention! Now, last night, King Hubert and I were discussing about what possibly could have happened, in order to bring our previously peaceful countries into such abhorrence! Eventually we realized it was the pressure to bring us together. If our countries were to merge, it should happen with agreements, not with forced marriages! So Aurora, you are free to marry who you wish!" King Stephen smiled at his only child, expecting her to be happy._

"_No father! Don't! You-you can't! I'm almost sixteen, I want to marry Philip! No! no…" Aurora buried her face in her hands._

_How could her life have just flipped so quickly?_

…

Months passed, and Aurora refused to leave her room. The door was closed, always closed. If someone came in, she would refuse to talk to them, refuse to make eye contact, and refusing to even stop what she was doing. Every night, she would cry, and just miss him. She always wondered if he was doing the same.

…

"_Father! Stop telling me to calm down!" _

_Philip did not take the news the same as Aurora. Instead of just being sad, he was simply furious. He began to yell instantly, he didn't grasp how his father could do this to him! He must've known that he loved Aurora, it was plain as the nose on his face! _

"_Philip, listen to reason! We thought you'd be happy, you can marry whoever you please now!"_

"_I want to marry Aurora! We were to be married in merely months!" Philip yelled._

"_Philip, I'm sorry. But Stephen and I have already come to an agreement. Marrying Aurora could potentially start a war."_

Months passed.

Philip knew he just had to see Aurora again, but every time he would try to sneak out he would be caught by the guards. Each time, security was upped forcing Philip to become more and more creative. After a while, he began to wonder if he should even try! He hadn't seen her in so long, what if she had fallen in love with another? Was it even worth trying for?

Yes, it was. True love is always worth fighting for. Philip believed in that more than anything. He wrote a message and tied it to a carrier bird's foot. He sent it into Aurora's room, thanking God that the window was open.

…

Aurora was lying on her bed, drawing yet another picture of her in a wedding dress, standing next to Philip. She was quite good at them actually. As if she didn't have enough practice. A dove flew through her window.

"Philip!" Aurora whispered. She rolled off the bed, skirts rustling, and headed over to where the bird sat perched on a chair. She unwrapped a parcel from its leg and put out some food for the birds. She opened the message and read:

_**Dear Aurora-**_

_**I haven't seen you in months, and I must change that. Just because we are not betrothed, does not mean we cannot see each other! I have tried so many times to sneak out to see you, but each of my attempts have been foiled. I'm so sorry for letting this happen, believe me I tried to convince my father to do anything but! But he is a stubborn man. Please, our kingdoms are now at peace. Try to arrange a gathering, anything! I need to see you again.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Philip**_

Aurora sat down at the table. It was time to stop moping, stop crying, stop whining. It was time to take action, and fight for her love. She wrote back.

_My dearest Philip,_

_Ah, it's so great to hear from you! I miss you more than you could possibly fathom. And I will try to arrange a ball to "celebrate the peace between our two kingdoms" I will go talk to father as soon as this letter is sent! I still pray every night that everything will work out, for I still wish to marry you._

_All my love,_

_Aurora_

Aurora headed out of her room and pitter-pattered down the stairs. "Mother! Father!"

Her parents, looking exhausted, stood up from their chairs. Her mother ran towards her, "Aurora! Oh thank You!", and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Her father cried, "oh Aurora! Finally, you have come back!"

"Oh mother, oh father, you know how hard it was for me to be up there, but I was so upset! But, I guess it's good that our kingdoms our now at peace. Could we arrange a ball, or something, in order to, er, celebrate? It would mean a lot to me."

"Of course!" King Stephen proclaimed. "Anything for you, my dear. I'll go start the arrangements now!" He walked off quickly yelling for the assistants to come help him.

"We're so happy you're back. I love you." Queen Sophia said, and walked off.

Aurora smiled, and then sprinted up the stairs. She ran into her room, and was then grabbed around the waist and had her mouth covered. She tried to scream, but heard laughter.

"Calm down! You don't think I'd hurt you do you?"

Aurora was released and she spun around.

"Philip!" she yelled, and rushed back into his arms. "Oh goodness, I'm so glad to see you! But however did you get in"

"Well, I asked my guard to go get me some water, the climbed out my window and into yours." Philip smiled, holding Aurora closer.

"I arranged a ball!" Aurora said softly. "It will probably be just before my birthday, after all in just two weeks I will be sixteen!"

"And hopefully by then, we will be married."

_Clunk. Clunk. Clu-unk. _

"Oh no! My father must be coming!" Aurora huffed. "You have to go!" She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him back.

"Hold on." Philip bent down and kissed Aurora. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time." He kissed her again, and then climbed out her window.

Aurora smiled. She just had her first kiss.

"Aurora! I have arranged for the ball! King Hubert's kingdom and I will come together for a combination celebration of peace and a celebration of your birthday! It will happen the night before you t-turn sixteen my dear." King Stephen squeezed his daughter's hand and pushed her bands out of her eyes. He turned and left the room.

…

"Ivy! Come here!" Maleficent sat in her chair, stroking Diablo, her crow.

Ivy pushed her hair out of her eyes, and sat down on the stoop next to her mother. "Yes mother?"

"Do you remember Prince Philip?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, I do."

"He is, my only obstacle. If he marries Aurora, as he is planning, then he will be there day and night to protect her. In fact, his father will tell him about Aurora's curse, tonight! Now before Aurora's sixteenth birthday, there will be a ball. You will go to this ball, and separate the two. Now I will kidnap Aurora, and you will lock Philip in the dungeon. Understand?"

"Yes, I do."

…

"Philip! Come here!" King Hubert shouted for his son.

Philip slid down the banister and landed right in front of his father. "Right here, father!"

"Philip sit down, we have to talk. I know you still love Aurora, but the separation was not just for the good of the kingdoms, but the good of you."

"Now father-"

"Listen to me, boy! As a baby, Aurora has had a terrible curse put of her by the evil witch Maleficent. She was doomed to die by her sixteenth birthday, for Maleficent has a deep grudge with Stephen's family. By loving her, you're only setting yourself up for heartbreak!"

"Now you listen to me father! Nothing will keep us apart, I know getting married may not be the best idea with a curse like that, but I love her and will protect her until I die and _then some_!"

Philip marched out the front door.


	4. Just Around The Corner

**Hey guys! Forever Spinelli here! So one villains I will never like is Mother Gothal grrrrrrrrrrrr I want to kill her! I love Flynn and Rapunzel! Best Princess and Prince combo ever! (I hate hate hate how she has brown hair at the end! In the real story she ends with Blonde hair still!) anyways here is the next chapter!**

**Me: Ivy, Morticia or Wednesday?**

**Ivy: Morticia! Duh!**

**Me: Well I would pick Wednesday ghosh...**

**So there you have it Ivy looks like Morticia and I just hit my funny bone OUCH!**

_Death is just around the corner_

_no one's ever been immune._

_Turning off a respirator_

_with a simple click_

_strenuously quick._

_I can face a new tomorrow_

_if I make it past today._

_I feel good saying _

_death is just around the corner_

_simply on its way_

_~Morticia, The Addams Family Musical_

Aurora was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it to a tall thin lady in a black dress and black long hair.

"Hello?" Aurora asked, she had never seen this lady before.

"Hello, my name is Ivy, I will be helping you get ready for your ball" The lady said with a smile.

"Oh, alright" Aurora said and sat down again at her mirror. Ivy walked over and took the brush and started brushing Aurora's hair.

"I'm going to see my future husband tonight" Aurora shared.

"Does he know this?" Ivy laughed.

"Oh yes" Aurora said smiling. "We are going to convince out parents to let us marry, we were going to wed, but then they told us we couldn't"

"That's too bad" Ivy said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Where's your dress?" Aurora pointed to a blue dress on a hanger. Ivy walked over and took it off the hanger and helped the princess into it.

"You will look lovely Princess" Ivy smiled. Aurora turned around in her dress and smiled.

"Thank you" She said.

"May I ask, will Prince Gregor be at this ball tonight?" Ivy asked a glimmer of hope in her eye.

"No! Of course not!" Aurora said, disgusted at the mention of his name. "Last time we invited him, he was found making out with the Fake Princess Elizabeth behind the trees in the garden"

"That's too bad" Ivy said. Inside she wanted to scream. "Well I think you're ready!"

"Thank you so much for your help! My parents didn't mention anything about an assistant" Aurora smiled.

"Well they hired on the spot, we all want to make this ball wonderful for you" Ivy smiled. Aurora give her a weird look.

"Go have fun!" Ivy said. "I'll be down" Aurora nodded and left, running down the hall. Ivy smiled as she looked in the mirror and changed her image to a beautiful blonde girl in an orange dress. She walked down the steps to were the ball was taking place. She spotted Philip and quickly made her way over to him. She stood by him and pretended to be a young princess in love, giggling and fluttering her eye lashes. Philip's mother saw her and whispered something in his ear. He sighed and walked over.

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked bowing.

"Why, yes! I would love to!" Ivy said and curtseyed. Philip held out his hand and Ivy took it. They started dancing. Ivy pulled off her act by giggling and fluttering her eyes and agreeing to everything Philip said.

"Do you enjoy hunting?" He asked. Ivy's eyes lit up.

"Why yes! I hunted a bear once" Ivy smiled, but noticed the look of shock on Philip's face. "With my brother" She added. They continued this for a while, until Ivy spotted Aurora nearing them. Ivy leaned over and kissed Philip.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" Ivy said stepping back. She smiled as Philip's eyes flashed red.

"No, it's fine" He smiled. Ivy glanced to see that Aurora had just spotted Philip right as he leaned down to kiss Ivy. She heard a gasp and feet tuning away.

"Lets go out to the garden" Ivy said tugging on his arm. He fallowed her and they found a hidden bench.

"I don't think I got your name" Philip said. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Ivy said transforming back into herself. She grabbed Philip and gagged him with her scarf and pulled a knife from a band around her leg.

"I am Ivy the daughter of the great Maleficent, I put you under a spell and you kissed me right in front if your princess, she thinks you have forgotten her which is fine by me!" Ivy said. "Welcome to hell" She smiled and grabbed him, vaporizing herself to her mother's lair. She took Philip down into the dungen of the mountain and locked him up.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me?" Philip yelled, tried to break free.

"So you will stay away from the princess" Ivy smiled. "So when she dies, she dies and no one will stop it from happening"

"You mean the curse, it's true?" Philip asked surprised. Ivy smiled and laughed.

"We don't joke around with curses here, someone could end up dead, oh wait! She will be dead" Ivy smiled and walked up the stairs.

"What's the matter dear child?" Maleficent asked Aurora who was crying out in the garden.

"My, my prince, just kissed another girl!" Aurora sobbed, so sad she didn't even realize that Maleficent looked a little odd and out of place.

"Oh child that is terrible!" Maleficent said patting the girl on the back. "You know, when I was upset over stupid boys when I was young, I would use my spinning wheel to make beautiful dresses"

"I-I don't have a spinning wheel though" Aurora cried.

"Oh my dear! I shall make you one" Maleficent said. Aurora smiled through her tears.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Of course! Every girl should have happiness!" Maleficent smiled.

"Now make sure to practice everyday! We wouldn't want you pricking your finger on it" Maleficent smiled as she was leaving.

"Good-bye! Thank you!" Aurora said waving. She went back into her room and forgot all about Maleficent and the spinning wheel in her tower, it was as if it never happened.

"Aurora?" King Stephen said knocking on the door frame and walking into the room.

"What father?" Aurora said turning away from him, still a bit mad with him.

"Aurora we know you are upset about not being able to marry Philip, but you wouldn't want to hurt him would you?" Stephen asked.

"What do you mean hurt him?" Aurora questioned. Stephen took a deep breath.

"When you were born an evil fairy, Maleficent, put a curse on you. The curse was that you would die when you turned 16" He said looking down. Aurora stared at her father. Was this his idea of a joke?

**Funny bone is still in pain so REVIEW! come on people it's not that hard, do it! do it! do it!**


	5. You May Try

**TotallyNonchalantFBI is backkk. Ok, so sorry we haven't updated in a while but I did not get FS's document . Lol, new to fanfiction, figuring how all the inboxing and everything works out. So due to the royal wedding, I have updated both my [non-partner-written] Little Mermaid fanfic, and the Sleeping Beauty one you are reading right now. Enjoy, my loves!**

_Each night I cry and still believe the lie _

_I love you 'til I die_

_Yea, yeah_

_Save me yeah _

_Save me oh Save me_

_Don't let me face my life alone_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_-Save Me_

_Queen_

"And you didn't do _anything_?" Aurora clamped a hand to her forehead. "You people, _my parents_, have known for sixteen years that I could potentially die, but you didn't do anything to protect me? How could you?"

"Aurora, believe me when I say that I thought what we were doing was best!" King Stephen tried to reason. " Not only could we not bear to give you up, but where would you go?"

"No, no!" Aurora cried, and ran off, bumping into her mother.

Aurora sat down behind a table, her heart heaving with tears and from running. The palace had been virtually cleared out, with the guests having gone home and the workers with them. The candles had burnt down to stubs, and there was virtually no light in the large ballroom.

After calming herself, she walked out to the gardens. They usually seemed to calm her, but today they had no effect on her. She navigated her way through the hedges and trees in complete darkness, with only knowledge guarding her. She eventually reached her favorite hidden bench and sat down, wiping a few spare tears the rolled down her face. She fumbled for a match in a tiny pot next to a bench and lit a hanging lamp. She laid down on the bench, but her head it something. Mumbling, she picked it up and held it to the lamp.

"No!" It was Philip's family crest pin. He wore it almost always. He was here, maybe with the blond girl. Aurora screamed, more tears springing to her eyes. She whipped the pin over the hedge and it landed in a pond with a 'plunk'.

She couldn't have lost him too! She had nothing. It was probably good she was doomed to die tonight.

…

"I brought you an apple." Ivy hated to admit it, but she liked this prince. He struggled naturally, but seemed more concerned for this princess-girl than himself. He pined for her, but he was afraid that harm would come to her, and there would be nothing he could do about it. He was a good guy. Why did she have to like him? He was pretty good-looking as well, and that certainly helped her judgment of him.

"I'm not hungry." He sat there, refusing to look into her eyes, but Ivy could still tell that his were filled with tears. She had never seen anyone cry before…

"You're going to starve if you don't eat! Take the apple." Ivy insisted, thrusting the apple closer to him.

"I don't care. If I can't get out of here, I might as well starve." He looked into her eyes for the first time and Ivy could see that he had been crying. Hard.

"She's not that special." Ivy mumbled, lowering her eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You've never been in love!" he spat.

"You don't know that!" Ivy scrunched her eyes.

"You need a soul to be in love." He insisted. "You seduced me, kidnapped me, and took me away from her. And she is special! She the kindest, sweetest, pretties, most wonderful girl I ever met! I had every intention to marry her as soon as she was of age, and because of you I won't be able to!" Philip picked up a palm sized rock and threw it at the wall. It exploded. "Do me a favor and just leave."  
>He leaned on the wall, placing his face on his arm.<p>

Ivy had tears in her eyes, and stood, turned, and left.

…

After a few hours, Aurora saw it safe to venture up to her room again. Her parents would probably be gone, right? As she entered, she saw a single goblet sitting on her nightstand, with a note next to it.

_Dear Aurora,_

_We know you're upset, but we love you very much. Please, at least drink this. Goodnight._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

Aurora put the note down. They never seemed to understand her when she was upset. She picked up the goblet, but looked at the drink. It seemed odd, with an off smell. It had probably been sitting out for too long. Aurora changed into a knee-length nightgown and drank the drink. Her body stiffened and her eyes became glazed over.

Maleficent watched this all from her tower and cackled. Her plan was working. She nodded goodbye to Ivy and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

…

"Aurora is going to be dead, in an hour, maybe two." Ivy opened the door, her heart cold and icy.

Philip wheeled around, his face clouded with shock. "She won't be sixteen for a few more hours! Please, don't do this too her! You can kill me, keep me here, just don't hurt her!"

"Philip…"Ivy mumbled, she put a hand to her forehead. Why was she doing this? Why? "Could you ever love me?"

"No, I only love Aurora."

"Well I love you. And I read a fairy tale once. It said that if you loved something, you had to let it go. Well I'm letting you go." With that, Ivy stepped aside from the door, showing that it was open. "You have an hour, at best. Go save your princess."

Philip said nothing and dashed out of the door, flying down the stairs.

…

Aurora head snapped up. She felt as if something was tightening around her waist, like a rope. But had she looked down, she would have seen nothing. The rope got tighter and tighter, as if it was pulling her forward. She followed it.

It went through the back hallways of the castle, the secret ways Aurora used when she didn't want to be seen. There were no guards, no maids, and no servants. You would have to be specifically looking for her in order to see her, and even then you had a slim chance of finding her. She started up the tower steps.

Maleficent sat at the top of the tower, in the form of a bat. She hung from the ceiling, watching the spinning wheel spin beneath her. With one touch, one prick, Aurora would be dead.

Her revenge would be complete.

It was really a shame Aurora had to die. The girl had great potential, she could make a great Queen. But now she would never have the opportunity. And all of this could have been avoided had her father not been such a shallow, inconsiderate, man. Because of his foolishness, his daughter would pay.

…

Philip found his horse, Samson waiting for him outside Maleficent's lair. He hopped on and with a squeeze of his feet, Samson was off. They raced through trails and paths and within minutes they were at the gate of the castle. Philip hopped off the horse and sprinted into the castle. He had to find her. He sprinted up the main steps, towards the tower. He knew that's where Maleficent would be keeping her.

It was one-hundred steps, but Philip never would have known. He didn't even know he could run this fast! Adrenaline does amazing things, he figured. As he got to the top, he saw Aurora in her nightgown, with a glowing spinning wheel in front of her. Taking no chances, Philip grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back and around.

Aurora snapped out of the trance instantly and fell backwards onto Philip.

"Philip! Oh my, what are you doing? Oh my goodness, why am I here?"

"Aurora!"' Philip kissed her. "The spell! You were tricked! I was tricked! Oh God, I'm just so glad you're okay!"

Aurora hugged him back. "We have to go! I don't feel good about being here right now…"

"How could you ruin this for me?" Maleficent appeared, in full form in front of them. "Well it's time to ruin everything for you!" with a smash of her staff, the ground shook.


	6. The Battle

You know what bugs me? Hitting my funny bone AGAIN! anyways here is the next chapter from Forever Spinelli!

...

The ground shook and Maleficent transformed into a dragon. She laughed and fire came out of her mouth. The fire turned blue, then pink, then black and Ivy appeared, in chains.

"How could do this to me" She screamed at Ivy.

"I-I thought I loved him" Ivy wept.

"Wait thought?" Philip asked breaking in. Ivy nodded.

"I would never really love you" She sobbed. "I realized as you left that you loved her" She glared at Aurora. "Gregor would never leave me, he loves me and your too goodie goodie for me" Philip walked over and kissed her.

"Thank you" He said. Ivy showed a tiny smile, but glared again right away.

"So Gregor would never leave you?" Maleficent laughed again and breathed more fire, causing Gregor to appear. He saw Ivy in chains and Maleficent as a dragon.

"Are you having another discussion with your mom?" He asked. "Because I can leave if you want"

"Not if you love me" Ivy said as he was leaving. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He smiled and ran over to Ivy's side.

"Oh isn't this perfect, two sets of lovers" Maleficent rolled her dragon eyes. "To bad I'll have to break it up" She breathed real fire straight at Philip and Aurora. Aurora screamed and Philip lifted his shield to block the fire. Maleficent glared and grabbed Aurora. She started to go to the other side of the Palace, luring Philip towards her. He chased after and the battle began.

...

"What's going on Ivy?" Gregor asked.

"I, well, it's a long story, but I need help out of these so I can go help Philip!" Ivy said.

"Help him?" Gregor asked confused. "You hate him"

"Part of the long story, now get me out of these" She demanded. Gregor helped her out of the chains. Ivy stood up and kissed him.

"Thanks for staying" She said. "No matter what always remember I'll always love you, even when I think I don't I will" Gregor smiled.

"Go, save the goodie two shoes" Gregor said. Ivy laughed and ran off to where Philip was fighting her mother.

"Mother, put the Princess down" Ivy yelled. Maleficent laughed.

"Don't you want to be a princess? If she dies you will become one" Maleficent reminded Ivy.

"Forgot one thing, Gregor's a Prince and I would become a princess legally" Ivy yelled. She sent a fire blast at Maleficent who dogged it easily.

"Impressive, to bad you're not in your dragon form or that might have actually hurt" Maleficent taunted.

"What are you doing? Why are you helping me?" Philip yelled.

"I'm not helping you" Ivy retorted. "I hate you and your princess, but I have a fight to win against my mother"

"And that would be?" Philip asked.

"Who I'm aloud to love" Ivy said sending another blast of fire. "Get her up on that bridge thing connecting the towers, I can break it"

"What about Aurora?" Philip asked.

"Catch her" Ivy send simply. Philip hesitantly agreed and distracted the dragon to get on the bridge. Ivy started to send everything she had at the bridge, but it wasn't fast enough, Maleficent realized what was happening.

"You stupid girl" Maleficent laughed. Ivy realized her plan had back fired. Maleficent was walking towards her away from the tower. Maleficent slowly turned into her human and she and Ivy were in the palace thrown room.

"They will love you" Maleficent said. Ivy looked at herself in a mirror she was beautiful, golden hair, a light green dress.

"Not as much as I love you" Gregor said walking up to Ivy. The scene changed. She was walking in a hall way with a little boy clutching onto her hand. He smiled. Ivy screamed.

"No! This isn't real!" She yelled. She let go of the boy's hand and ripped the tapestries on the wall. She looked at herself and ripped off a blue ball gown. Underneath she was in her normal black dress. The room started fading and she found herself back on the tower with Maleficent in her dragon form.

"Don't you want that?" She asked.

"No, I want my life to be the way I want it!" Ivy screamed. She was about to send one last blast when a sword came flying from behind her and pierced Maleficent in the chest. She screamed in pain and let go of Aurora. Philip appeared out of no where and caught her. Maleficent's dragon body fell forward. Ivy stepped back and lost her balance and her arms flew out behind her.

"Ivy! Noo!" Aurora screamed.

She felt an hand grab her arm and she looked to see her finger had almost pricked the spindle. Gregor was leaning over holding her arm, he also was holding the back of a sword and Ivy realized it was him, not Philip who had killed Maleficent.


	7. Those Who Wait

**Annnddd TotallyNonchalantFBI is BACK! *music* well this is the last chapter of the plot. After this, there will be an epilogue, written by my dear friend, ForeverSpinelli. Hopefully this will end to your liking, and the story has amused you! It's so different writing with someone else: harder, for your plot has to fit with theirs, and easier, for you don't have to write it all! XD lol Well, read on my curious friends….**

"You lied to me." Gregor spat. "I always knew you had magical powers, but I never thought you'd use them to tear a couple apart!" he gestured to Philip and Aurora. "I never thought you'd be like your mother! Not to mention, I've known you all my life, and then you fall for this prince fellow? Even if it didn't last, why would you even consider him?"

Ivy was speechless. She tried to stand back up but Gregor was holding her at an odd angle, making escape impossible. Her shoes were slippery on the bottom and to say the least, it made it hard for her to get a grip. "Gregor, let me go!"

"No!" Gregor yelled. "We've been through too much to just let it stop like this! _Explain yourself_."

Ivy's nostrils flared and she hissed "I don't have to listen to you! You aren't my master, you aren't my god. You have no business in my life!" Ivy smirked, her natural defiance satisfied momentarily.

"God, I don't even know who you are anymore!" Gregor spat. "You used to be a kind little girl, who just wanted to please her mother and be a princess. That's who I loved. Now you're snarky _and evil_."

Ivy's eyes narrowed. "Fine, you don't love me! Then let me go."

"My pleasure." Gregor spat and let Ivy drop.

Ivy fell backwards onto the spinning wheel, her arms flailing. She fell, and took the spinning wheel with her. She landed awkwardly on her back, and the spindle of the spinning wheel pierced her neck.

She was dead.

…

Philip had escorted Aurora out. He thought that she could get hurt, staying in there with the evil witch and the angry buffoon. Aurora was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Philip asked, nudging her. "Are you out of breath?"

"Of course I'm not ok!" Aurora gasped. "I almost died!"

"Well that's why I caught you! You know I'm here to protect you!" Philip insisted, brushing a lock of hair out of Aurora's face.

"I know, I know…it's just a lot to take in." Aurora sighed.

"Well you process things well. That's one of many things I love about you." Philip smiled. "Well, assuming you still want to, I mean, do you, I mean, are we getting married, still?"

Aurora smiled. "Naturally! I'm a little insulted you could assume otherwise!" Aurora faked hurt and placed a hand on her forehead dramatically. "And you never know when I might need saving…"

Philip grinned. "Well do you want to go talk to your parents now or tomorrow?"

Aurora smirked, "Now. I've waited an entire lifetime."

The two smiled at each other. They were so young, so innocent. They had their entire lives ahead of them, and intended to use it well. They were in love, and it ran their brains. Every thought was somehow traced back to the other person, as it would be for the rest of their lives.

Since she was twelve, Aurora had been planning her wedding. She had drawn pictures, written stories, and sewn wedding dresses for her dolls. Every day, she would alter what she wanted in her wedding. Sometimes, the train was too long, the flowers too few, the cake too large. But by this point in time she had realized and it isn't the ceremony, it's the wedding, that's important. And as long as she was marring Philip, everything would work out.

…

Maleficent smirked, her fingers pursed together. Let them think she was dead, and let them think she was gone! Let them have their fun. Maleficent sat and ruled the lowest circle of hell, slowly but surely gathering more and more minions.

She had thought for many nights about the Philip and Aurora. Never once had she questioned 'Is revenge truly worth it?" yes, to her it was. Something snapped that night. The night Stefan turned to someone else, sunk below appropriate standards. The night she was rejected. The night she realized just how cruel people could be. The night she finally knew that she, and anyone like her, would never be accepted. The night she brought Ivy back from the first level of Hell.

She realized that this time, her plan had failed. No matter, truly, it did not bother her. Rarely was anything done right the first time. There would always be mistakes, setbacks. Maleficent had accepted this. She had accepted that Stefan had had an oversight, and she had accepted that her destiny was to be the one who would punish him. It was deemed so. She would not fail again.

When the time was right, she would come back, strike again.

After all, all good things to

those

who

Wait.


	8. Epilogue

Tiny little Epiloge from yours truly: Forever Spinelli XD

...

The princess put her dress on looked in the mirror to fix her head piece. She saw something in the mirror and screamed. She turned around and saw a girl floating in with white hair and a white dress.

"Ivy?" Aurora whispered. The girl nodded. "What do you want? Please don't hurt me!" Ivy waved her fingers and sparkles came out making three figures. The figures became three tiny fairies. A pink one, a blue one and a green one.

"To help you" Ivy said and disappeared.

"Thank you" Aurora whispered.

...

"What?" A prince said sitting up. He looked and saw his girlfriend's dead body next to him. He took the black ring out of his pocket and chucked it against the wall.

"What happened to you?" He screamed.

"It was your fault" He heard a voice say. He turned to see the girl's mother. "I wanted her gone so I cursed you to tell her you hated her, simple as that, because I can't kill her so I let you do it for me"

"You still killed her" The boy spat. The woman laughed.

"You're next Gregor" She said and reached for his neck and lifted him up.

"No stop!" He screamed as she tighter her grip. Gregor coughed and his face went pale. His eyes closed and Maleficent dropped him.

"Alls well that ends well" She said and brought her cloak around herself.

"This will be fun being dead" She laughed. "Watch out Prince and Princess I'll strike again"

...

WOW it's done! XD


End file.
